The instant invention is directed to a golf cup retaining system for use with artificial putting surfaces.
Artificial putting surfaces have long been in use for miniature golf and practice putting areas. With the increased interest in golf the demand for more realistic artificial putting greens grew. This demand requires that the feel between artificial and natural putting surfaces become approximately the same. This required providing under surface with more resilience and elasticity than heretofore required. Also, more natural lips for the hole housing the golf cup is desired. Also, a means to locate the cup in a stable position is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a golf cup retaining system which provides a natural appeasing lip for the cup hole.
Another object is to provide a permanently positioned golf cup receiving tube.
Another object is to provide a golf cup receiving tube which is firmly stabilized in a vertical position relative to the putting surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a base layer which is sufficiently resilient and soft to receive golf shots softly and return to its original position.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a plastic sheet formed with elevated hollow cups for forming a resilient base layer with good recovery qualities.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which grips the synthetic turf in the area of the golf hole and holds it in a smooth, taut condition.
Another object is an artificial green easily installed and maintained.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by a golf cup retaining system for artificial greens which includes a prepared surface, a base and a sheet of artificial turf. The retaining system comprises a plastic retaining tube with one end embedded in the prepared surface below the base with its upper end substantially aligned with the upper surface of the base. The artificial turf is positioned over the base and over the upper end of the retaining tube. Segments of the artificial turf extend into the opening at the upper end.
The golf cup when positioned in the retaining tube below the upper end is engaged by the segments of artificial turf and resiliently and releasably secured in the retaining tube. Simultaneously the artificial turf is stretched into a smooth, taut position about the upper surface of the plastic retaining tube and held in that condition by the golf cup.
The retaining tube includes a pair of opposed ears arranged along its periphery. The ears in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the retaining tube to a position just short of the upper edge. A slot is provided in each of the ears perpendicular to the longitudinal axis at a selected distance beneath the upper end. An anchor plate, having a central opening with a pair of opposed outwardly directed slits, is positioned about the retaining tube with the ears received through the slits.
A locking system is provided between the anchor plate and the retaining tube which comprises rotating the anchor plate so that upper and lower surfaces thereof are received within the slots.
The anchor plate is adapted to rest upon the prepared surface in locked condition with the retaining tube, stabilizing the retaining tube in a vertical position. The anchor plate is formed of a substantially square shaped metal plate.
The base is formed of synthetic plastic cups positioned over the prepared surface. The cups act to smooth out deviations in the prepared surface and to provide a resilient sub-surface for receiving the impact of arriving golf balls. The area about and between the cups is filled with sand forming a smooth upper surface for said base. The plastic cups are formed in a plastic sheet. The structure provides excellent recovery properties.
A golf cup retaining system for use with artificial greens comprising a retaining tube adapted to receive a golf cup. The retaining tube is constructed of two semicircular pieces and includes at least one elongated ear arranged along its periphery and parallel with its longitudinal axis. The ear terminates below and adjacent the upper end of the retaining tube. A retaining plate is arranged about the retaining tube in locked position. The retaining tube acts to stabilize the upper end of the retaining tube when positioned with the artificial green.
A method of providing a golf cup retaining system including the steps of providing a prepared surface over a selected area, providing a retaining tube and burying a lower portion of the retaining tube beneath the prepared surface, forming a base layer over the prepared surface of a depth which brings its upper surface substantially even with the upper end of the retaining tube, laying artificial turf over the base layer and over the upper end of the retaining tube, cutting the artificial turf extending over the upper end forming a plurality of strips which extend downwardly into the retaining tube drawing the turf taut, and positioning the golf cup within the retaining tube and in engagement with the strips of artificial turf causing the strips to resiliently lock with the cup holding both the carpet and cup in position.